Debts Unpaid
by Techno Skittles
Summary: After an incident with a destroyed book, Raven decides it's the final straw. When she puts a tab on him, he falls into debt. See how he pays it. RaexBB Based on the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. -DISCONTINUED-
1. And the Debt Begins

"Beast Boy!"  
Raven stormed into the common room. She was holding one of her books by the corner of the cover. It was covered in slobber and torn in multiple places.  
"Can you please explain this?" she asked. She shook it in his face, making sure she had his attention. Paper shreddings fell onto the floor.  
Beast Boy looked at the destroyed book then Raven's angry face.  
"Funny story about that actually. Silky got kinda hungry and found your book. I'm guessing you know the rest." He shrugged his shoulders and shyly smiled.  
Raven glared at him. "Not very funny to me."  
"That's because you don't have a sense of humor."  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You will pay for my book."  
"Ok. How much?" The green-skinned teen started digging through his pocket.  
"$100."  
Beast Boy froze. "All for a little book? I don't have that much. How about $2 and some lint?" He held out the contents of his pocket.  
"Nice try. I'll keep it on your tab. Speaking of paying for my destroyed things, you owe me for all my potions." She put her hand on her hip while her other hand still held the demolished book.  
"How much is that?"  
"If you add it all together, $500."  
"That will take forever to pay off!" Beast Boy whined.  
"Then I suggest you get started." Raven threw the book in the trash and walked out of the room.

The Titans were all curled up on the couch and wrapped in blankets, except for Cyborg. Starfire and Robin were sharing a blanket and drinking hot chocolate while Raven drank tea. They were watching the snow fall silently outside.  
"Hey. You know what this means, right?" Beast Boy asked. A devilish grin spread across his face.  
"What?" Cyborg asked.  
"Snowball fight! Tomorrow! Everyone. Including Raven," he said. He glanced over at the violet-haired beauty while she sipped her tea.  
"I will not participate in childish activities such as snowball fights," she said and took another sip of tea.  
"C'mon Raven! Have some fun for once in your life! We all know you want to!" Beast Boy whined.  
Raven sighed heavily. "If you leave me alone, I'll play tomorrow. _But_ only for a little while."  
"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered and high-fived Cyborg.  
"Please. Tell me more about this fight for the balls of snow. Are they some what valuable?" Starfire asked. Even though it was an open question, Robin answered it. As usual.  
"No, Star. Snow isn't very valuable at all."  
"Then why must we pay for the cones of snow?" she asked. A confused expression appeared on her face.  
"Snow cones are made of crushed ice and flavored syrup. They're sold for the, uh, producers to make money."  
"Oh. But still, what about the fight over non-valuable balls of snow? It doesn't make sense."  
"There isn't a fight over a snowball. It's like the weapon. You mold the snow with your hands into a ball and throw it at someone else for fun. Then, you have to avoid the ones they throw at you," Robin explained. He smiled. The Boy Wonder loved explaining things to his alien girlfriend. It was what he lived for.  
"Oh! It sounds so wonderful! I cannot wait until tomorrow!" Starfire started to jump in her seat.  
"Well, goodnight. I've gotta get up early to meditate. Especially with headache I'm going to have tomorrow," Raven said. It hurt her head just thinking about it. She walked out of the room.  
"Yeah. I guess it's time we all go to bed. Night team," Robin said as he got off the couch. He walked out of the room with Starfire close behind.  
"Night, BB. Oh, and let me remind you, I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow," Cyborg gloated.  
Beast Boy snorted. "In your dreams."

The next day, they all walked outside to find inches of snow piled on the ground. The sunlight made it glisten and sparkle. It wasn't too hard or too soft. Perfect for a snowball fight.  
Cyborg clapped his hands. "Let's get this show on the road!" he shouted.  
Starfire was jumping up and down. "Yes! Let us fight with the balls of snow now!" Robin laughed at her eagerness.  
Beast Boy looked around. "Anyone seen Raven?" he asked.  
"Oh yes. Our friend, Raven, said she was getting ready for the fight," Starfire answered.  
The changling nodded. "Ok. I'm going to go tell her to hurry up." He ran inside the tower and up to Raven's room. He skidded to a stop outside her door and knocked. "Raven! Get your ass out here! It's time for the snowball fight!"  
"I'm coming," she mumbled from inside her room.  
"You better be," he said sternly. I'm not letting you skip the fight." He crossed his arms and waited for Raven to come out. _'I don't care if I have to drag her. She's going to fight outside with us,'_ he thought.  
The door opened revealing a tired and annoyed looking Raven.  
"I'm not actually the one to ask you this," Raven paused. "Scratch that. I'm not usually the one to ask _anybody_ this, but," she sighed, "how do I look?"  
Beast Boy looked her up and down. She was wearing a long, black coat that trailed to her knees with blue stripes going up the sides and blue buttons securing it. Her gloves were made of leather and were a solid black, but oulined her hands, making them look graceful. She wasn't wearing any special winter sweats like Starfire was wearing. Just plain denim jeans that tucked into her leather black boots with blue zippers. He looked back up to her neck, where a black scarf with blue trimmings wrapped around it. The green-skinned teen looked at her head where a pair of earmuffs rested. They were black with blue pokla dots. _'Is all she wears is blue and black?'_ he thought. Finally, he looked at her face, which was beautifully framed by her purple hair. Her eyes were big and round and her mouth was a straight line, impatiently waiting for an answer. All of that in one sentence, she was a gothic snow angel. Not that he'd ever let her know that.  
"You look fine," he said. He couldn't say anything else without letting her know what he really thought.  
"Oh. Okay," she said. Disappointment flashed across her face, but disappeared quickly. She grabbed Beast Boy's wrist. "Let's get this over with. I didn't dress like this for show," she said as she dragged him along.  
Beast Boy yanked his arm away from her grasp. "You don't have to hold my hand. I'm not a toddler."  
Raven looked back at him. "The way you act around here makes that hard to believe," she said fiercely.  
"Why do you always have to be so mature? You're a kid! Stop being so mysterious and distant! We're all fed up with your shit! Act your age for once!" he yelled.  
"You know why I can't do that!" she yelled back. She stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking out to the snowy wonderland.


	2. Snowballs Can Be Deadly

"Oh, Raven! It is so wonderful you could join us!" Starfire exclaimed as Raven walked outside. She was lying on the ground next to Robin. "Robin was just showing me how to make the angels of snow!" She laughed as Robin sprinkled snow on her face. "It is most fun! Would you like to make an angel of snow?"

"No thanks. I barely want to do this snowball fight. I'm ready to walk inside right now." '_A book and some herbal tea by the fire sounds nice,_' she thought.

Cyborg walked over to Raven's side. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why not just sit and watch?" He smiled.

Before she could reply, a voice behind them said, "She's not backing out of this fight."

They all turned to see Beast Boy in the door. He didn't look angry, as Raven thought he would. But he did look tense. '_I wonder how much that fight affected him,_' Raven thought.

She wasn't the only one who noticed his bad mood vibes. Cyborg seemed to, too. "Chillax, BB. You know Raven. Let her sit out for awhile."

"No," Raven spoke up. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Well, let's get started!" Beast Boy shouted. He pushed past Raven and hid behind one of the snow covered rocks.

Starfire jumped off the ground, dragging Robin with her. "Let us hide like Beast Boy!" she said to him and took off running. Robin looked at Raven and Cyborg, shrugged, and ran after her.

Cyborg looked at Raven. "You really don't have to do this. Don't take crap from him. He's been in a bad mood lately."

Raven didn't look at him. '_Lately? So this isn't the first time? Or maybe it was about what he said._' His words rang in his ears. '_Why do you always have to be so mature? Stop being so mysterious and distant. We're all fed up with your shit! You're a kid! Act your age for once!_' She wanted to tell Cyborg about their fight. He was like a big brother to her. He'd even call her "lil' sis" a few times. But she never told him about her fights with Beast Boy before. This one wasn't any different, even though it felt different. Instead she said, "Nah. The main reason I agreed to this was to chuck snowballs at Beast Boy's head." An immediate image of Beast Boy being attacked by snowballs filled Raven's head.

Cyborg laughed. "Now you're in the spirit. Here's a little tip. Be on your guard at all times. You never know when a snowball's gonna be chucked at _you_." He winked and ran off, leaving giant footprints in the snow.

Raven was finally alone. She wished it would stay that way. But she had to be on her guard at all times, just like Cyborg said. She put up a shield just in time to see a snowball bounce off of it. She looked around to see the source of the snowball, and found a pink fluffy hat poking above a rock. Its owner giggled.

The Azarithian bent down, feeling protected by her dome-like shield, and scooped up some snow and molded it into a snowball. As she straightened up, Starfire jumped up from the rock and threw a snowball at Raven's shield. Knowing this was her chance, she quickly took down her protection and threw the snowball at her pink-hatted friend. It hit her in the chest making Starfire giggle more.

Robin popped up from behind a rock next to Starfire's ('_Is it possible for them to be apart?_' Raven thought.) and threw a small snowball at Raven. Not having much time to put up another shield, she dodged it, and almost ran into another snowball.

'_Who's the culprit now?_' she thought. She put up her dome-like shield, just in case and looked around for the person behind this snowball. She finally saw Cyborg who was out in the open, not giving a care as it seemed. He winked at her and she laughed.

She scooped up some more snow and formed a snowball to throw at Cyborg. She heard a snowball bounce off her shield but ignored it. She took down her fort long enough to throw the snowball and quickly put it back up. Another snowball hit her shield, this one from Robin. She was being ambushed. Why weren't they attacking each other? She felt singled out.

"No fair! You can't use your powers!" Beast Boy cried from behind her. He came running to them to join the ambush.

"Give her a break man!" Cyborg yelled. "At least she's in the fight, even though she didn't want to." Raven smiled. She could always count on Cyborg to back her up.

"Well, no one else is using any of their powers!" the green-skinned teen shot back.

Raven looked around at all her friends. He was right. She was the only one using advantages. Everyone else was playing fair. She took down her shield reluctantly.

"You don't have to give into him, Rae. You're already in the fight," Cyborg said.

"It's fine. If it shuts him up, then I'll gladly do it." She took off running towards the edge of the island on which their tower was built. What else was she supposed to do? Stand there and get pelted by snowballs? She looked back to see if anyone had followed. Only Beast Boy. Raven sighed. What was up with him? Cyborg's words came back to her. "He's been in a bad mood lately." That means it wasn't her fault if he was in a bad mood before the fight. Was it? She shook the thought from her head and kept running.

She reached the very edge of the island and scooped up some snow and molded it into a sloppily made snowball. She turned around to throw it but a snowball hit her in the face. Then everything was a blur. She dropped her snowball in surprise and lost balance. The Azarithian fell backwards and hit her head on a rock, knocking her out cold. Raven tumbled into the water.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed. He ran to catch her but was too late. She had already fallen in. He had to save her. There wasn't any time to warn the others. He quickly transformed into a dolphin and jumped in.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin came running down the hill. "What happened?" Starfire asked nervously. They both shrugged.

'It's cold in here!' Beast Boy thought. It felt like it was made of ice instead of water. Plus, it was really dark except for the few rays of sun shining at the surface. He kept swimming though, frantically looking for his unconscious friend. Not having any luck, he used sonar. He tried many times and locations, but to no avail. Finally he found her. He swam to her body as fast as his fins would let him. He reached his friend and making sure she was firmly on his back, carried her out of the water.

The changeling arrived at the surface to see the rest of his friends on the shore. He flopped Raven on the beach and transformed into a dog to shake the water off.

"Hey! Watch where you're splashing!" Cyborg yelled. He picked up Raven in his metal arms. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

"What happened?" Starfire asked worriedly, only to be ignored.

"There's no time," Beast Boy said. "Put her down."

Cyborg hesitated. "B, I really think-"

"Just put her down!" he demanded. "If she dies, I won't be able to live with myself because this is all my fault!"

"Okay, okay." Cyborg put her down and backed away. "Just don't do anymore damage."

Beast Boy ignored him. He looked at Raven's white face. It blended in with the ground. Her hair was now a dark purple instead of its light violet. It contrasted with her snow white skin. It clung to her pale face. She wasn't breathing. Maybe she was dead. Maybe trying to save her was useless. 'No! Don't think like that!' Beast Boy thought. He unwrapped her scarf which was clinging tightly to her neck. He bent down to perform CPR but hesitated. 'Raven would kill me if she knew I was doing this. But if I don't, she won't live to kill me.' He bent the rest of the way and began performing CPR. He came back up and pushed on her chest. "C'mon, Raven! Live!" he whispered. He breathed into her again, making her chest rise and fall. Was it working? He pressed on her chest three more times.

Losing hope, he was ready to give up. He kept pressing on her chest anyway. 'Don't leave us, Raven. Don't leave _me_,' Beast Boy thought. 'One more breath,' he decided. He bent down one last time and blew as much air into her as his lungs would allow. Nothing. Warm tears thawed his face. Hopefully he was still wet. He could blame it on that. But hell, if Raven died, did it really matter if he looked tough? Would anyone care if he started bawling?

The body underneath him started to cough. He looked down to see his drenched friend gasping for air. Her eyes fluttered open staring up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and heard three more behind him.

Raven's hand flew up to her forehead. "My head," she complained. "I have a major headache." She sat up clutching her head. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Cyborg said. He picked her up off the ground. "Right now, we need to make sure you're okay." He started to walk towards the tower.

"I would argue, but my head's throbbing and breathing's painful," she said quietly. She closed her eyes and started coughing. "Ow."

First, they arrived at Raven's room. "I think you should change into something warm and dry," Cyborg suggested. Raven nodded as Cyborg put her down and went inside her room. Cyborg stayed outside and leaned on the wall.

Inside Raven's room, she quickly disposed off her drenched apparel and walked over to her closet in search of something more comfortable. She took out some gray sweatpants and a navy blue tank top (A/N: Really, Rae? In this weather?) and combed her soaked hair. She walked outside to find Cyborg playing solitaire on his arm (A/N: Wouldn't that be cool? ^.^)

They walked to the infirmary and Raven laid down on one of the beds. After making sure she was comfortable, he headed over to the machinery. "We need to check you out for hypothermia or if there's too much water in your lungs. We don't need to risk you dying from dry drowning. Also, we need to check for a concussion," he said. He picked up some wires lying on the table and walked over to Raven. "I'm just going to hook you up with these wires and start testing," he told her, almost as if asking it was alright. Raven merely nodded.

Cyborg started to attach the wires to various parts of her body. Arms, legs, chest, back, etc. Raven turned to face him. "Do you think we're in here too much?"

The half-robotic teen laughed. "We're super heroes. What do you expect? That we're invincible? We're not that good." He shook his head. "If only we were, though."

"Am I in here because I'm a super hero?" she asked fiercely. When her friend didn't answer she said, "Am I?"

Cyborg looked at her face, which was covered in patches connected to wires. She looked quite funny actually. But if he ever said that, _he'd_ be the one worrying about a concussion. Her eyes dared him to say yes. He slowly shook his head.

"No. I'm not. I'm in here because of him!" she yelled. She didn't want to say Beast Boy's name, but Cyborg still knew who she was talking about.

"Rae, it was an accident. He didn't mean to do that," he said calmly. He walked back over to the monitor. "You should've seen him when you were unconscious. He was going berserk." He smiled.

Raven was unfazed. "He felt guilty."

Cyborg turned around. "Why was BB seriously tense earlier, before the fight? He hasn't been that bad all week. He was fine before he left to get you," he said accusingly, changing the subject.

The empathy froze. 'He knows,' she thought. She turned her head the other way and stayed silent.

"So you know something," he said. His expression softened. "You can tell me."

She shook her head. "It's no big deal," she said unconvincingly. "Just another one of our daily arguments."

Cyborg rolled his human eye and crossed his arms. "I know better lil' sis," he said, using his nickname for her. "BB wasn't the only one in a bad mood."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly. She didn't even want to think about it. She closed her eyes and wiped all thoughts from her mind and let the humming of the machines lull her to sleep.

A/N: Well, that's the 2nd chapter. 3rd one should be coming soon since Winter Break's here, but I'm trying to get another story out before Christmas, so it might be delayed. (Hell, it's gonna be delayed anyway. I haven't even started writing it nor do I have any ideas. XP)

For those of you who don't know what dry drowning is, it's when you get so much water in lungs that when you lie down to rest or go to sleep, you. . .well. . .drown. Except your not in the water at the time so hence the name "dry" drowning. Hope that explained it. If not just leave a review. Speaking of reviews. . .

Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!! I won't write anymore until I get some reviews. Comments, critiques, and encouragements (not to mention ideas and requests) are what keep me going! So review if you want this continued!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
